Aburrimiento
by Diana de Ailf MDI
Summary: La primera plegaria de una mortal en siglos conseguirá sacar a Jonsu de su aburrimiento. ¿Cuál será el resultado de este encuentro? - Este fic participa del reto "Los dioses egipcios" del foro La Casa de Brooklyn.


_**DISCLAMER:**_Todo lo reconocible en este fic y la personalidad de Jonsu viene de la genialidad de Rick Riordan. Por lo tanto le pertenece y yo no gano nada por esto.

_Este fic participa del reto "Los dioses egipcios" del foro La Casa de Brooklyn._

El dios de la luna se aburría con facilidad. Bueno, no tanto en los últimos tiempos (la agitación en torno el levantamiento de Ra y Apofis había sido bastante entretenida de ver), pero después del audaz movimiento de los niños Kane para desterrar a la serpiente del caos al fondo de la Duat, los dioses tenían que retirarse de la tierra. Por equilibrio por supuesto, y Jonsu entendía bastante de ello (no se puede tener poderes sobre el tiempo y no saber sobre Maat e Isfet). Pero no dejaba de ser aburrido. No podía interferir sobre los asuntos mortales nunca más. ¡A él le gustaba su piso en el Luxor de las Vegas! Y los casinos, aaah esos mortales modernos sí que sabían apostar, no como los dioses y los magos ya sean deificados o no. Le tenían demasiado miedo. Absurdo. El proponía un intercambio, no era su culpa que la gente no entendiera el concepto. La única partida medio decente que había tenido últimamente había sido contra Sadie y Carter Kane, y Bes. Y por petición de Osiris, que si no, seguramente ni eso.

Aburrimiento cuando eras inmortal era lo que llevaba a algunos dioses a enloquecer.

"_Oh, dios Jonsu de la luna, la curación y el tiempo. Te pido suerte en esta noche, haz que el tiempo pase más lento por una ocasión, déjame aprovechar la última luna que veré en vida_" Desde su salón en la Duat* Jonsu levantó la mirada al escuchar la plegaria, la primera vez en varios siglos. Una verdadera creyente. Una voz en su cabeza recordó, no interferencia. _"Por favor, daré lo que sea." _Suplicando, esa vocecita definitivamente femenina. Al diablo, se dijo, es de noche y hay luna y la chica quería más tiempo de vida. Eso entraba en su jurisdicción. Y quería matar el aburrimiento.

Cuando la vio (manteniéndose en las sombras), sintió algo de lástima. Una joven, de no más de quince años estaba postrada sobre una cama circular en una gran habitación, desgastada y cenicienta, y extremadamente delgada. Debería haber sido guapa. Demasiados tubos y cables en su cuerpo, manteniéndola con vida. Lágrimas en los ojos de color azul pálido (de un tono grisáceo). Dos enormes ventanales ocupaban una pared entera dejando pasar la luz y libros por todas partes. Tomos de mitología y ciencia, psicología, ficción, biografías, toda una biblioteca en miniatura. Y podía notar perfectamente que ella no había mentido al decir que aquella sería su última luna. Su reloj estaba agotándose a toda velocidad y para mañana a mediodía estaría agotado. Solo la fuerza de voluntad la mantenía despierta ahora.

-_Viniste.-_ Escuchó en su mente con cierta sorpresa. Había notado cierta magia arremolinándose alrededor de ella, pero la telepatía era un don muy raro. La chica en sí era un poco extraña pura. No había parecido

-Hiciste una petición. Puedo cumplirla, pero no hago nada sin recibir a cambio.- Esa era su naturaleza, y por mucha lástima que le diera la niña debía cumplirla.

-_Entiendo. Pero no sé que puedo darte. Estoy atada a esta cama con sueros y cables, y ni siquiera tengo la fuerza para usar mi verdadera voz_.- La curiosidad lo inundó, y la parte suya que se encontraba en el carro lunar** había desviado un poco su atención. Lo que decía la chica era cierto. No había mucho que pudiera darle y ni siquiera podría apostar contra ella al sennet, o cualquier otro juego (la opción que usualmente ofrecía). Una opción tan peligrosa como brillante se le presentó en su mente. Poseer a la chica. Había quedado claro que ella poseía algo de magia, así que tal vez podrían hacerlo. Ella le quitaría algo del aburrimiento que Jonsu siempre cargaba encima y así la chica podría vivir su última noche en condiciones. Todos contentos.

-Podrías dejar que te posea.- Esta vez los ojos de la joven se abrieron un poco con sorpresa. Una de las máquinas, la que monitoreaba el latido de su corazón comenzó a pitar con la subida de la frecuencia cardiaca. Una sonrisa ladina se formó en el rostro del dios. -Te revitalizarías un poco y yo podría parar el tiempo en tu cuerpo durante el tiempo que estemos así.

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué harías algo como eso? Estoy segura de que no por mí, yo no valgo tanto_.

-Porque me aburro querida. Y tenerte como deificada sería lo más interesante que me pasara por un tiempo. – El color de los ojos del dios lunar volvió a girar, dándole un brillo sobrenatural por un momento.

_-Entonces acepto, no me importan las consecuencias.-_ Entonces fue la mirada de la adolescente moribunda la que relució en plata en medio de la habitación a oscuras. Y el dios supo que había acertado en su decisión.

-Por cierto, antes de que te posea dime una cosa. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-_Diana. Diana Dee._- Una risa profunda resonó en la habitación justo antes de que Jonsu desapareció para entrar en la mente y el cuerpo de la maltratada Diana.

*****Se menciona en TKC en varias ocasiones, que los palacios y reinos de los dioses se encuentran en la Duat. Digamos que Jonsu tiene uno también.

******He buscado sobre Jonsu por ahí y él tenía su propio carro para llevar luz de la Luna alrededor del mundo.

**PD**: Bien este es mi último trabajo y he de decir que estoy profundamente satisfecha de él. Siempre me han gustado los dioses de la Luna sea cual sea su personalidad. Estoy pensando en escribir una segunda parte, desde el punto de Diana (o Dee como prefiere que la llamen) en esa noche. Si se pregunta la risa de Jonsu al final, tiene que ver con el significado del nombre "Diana Dee". (Aparte de lo obvio en que Diana era la diosa cazadora y de la luna en Roma).

Diana : Llena de luz divina o Aquella de naturaleza divina.

Dee: Oscuridad.

Como pueden ver, es una bonita contradicción que además de que suena bien, pega con el dios Jonsu en si mismo. (Y es una de las razones por las que si tengo una hija le pondré ese nombre xD)

Espero que les haya gustado ;*

Dee Ailf.


End file.
